


Black Waltz

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharp swords, sharper wits, and too many metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Waltz

"Watch where you're swinging that thing, you might take someone's head off," Grimmjow remarked wryly, dodging a vicious slice from the yet-undissolved Senbonzakura almost lazily.

"What a pity that would be," Byakuya gritted, whirling unexpectedly to slam Grimmjow against a building with his elbow. "I would be very regretful."

"Of course you would, you complete _goody-goody,"_ Grimmjow sneered, pressing his face to within an inch of Byakuya's. "Isn't that right?"

"I suppose that means sarcasm is beyond your means to comprehend." Byakuya's blade was very sharp. His mind managed to keep up somehow, most of the time.

"I think I'm going to kill you now," Grimmjow remarked casually, and then proceeded to be insultingly surprised when he failed. "Well, damn. You can dance pretty well."

"It is required of all members of the four nobles houses to be proficient at the waltz."

"Pansy."

"Cretin."

Senbonzakura shattered, and caught by surprise, Grimmjow almost died and retreated by the skin of his teeth.

"Pity," Byakuya said to the empty air where he'd been standing. "You weren't terrible either."

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: slice


End file.
